endless_space_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Juggernaut Blueprints
Juggernaut Blueprints is a technology on the Military technology tree. It unlocks Juggernaut Specialization, and a special ship module unique to each affinity. "This is a major reworking of the Behemoth-class designs, specifically intended for offensive military systems." Note * Add notes regarding which races get a unique version of this technology. * Add who knows this technology from the start of the game. * Replace "Food" with food icon, etc. using Icons * Political Impact: Militarists Juggernaut Specialization Unlock this specialization option for all your existing Behemoths. To specialize a Behemoth, select it in the Galaxy view and access the option from the ship list panel. "Unlocks this specialization of attack-oriented Behemoth-class ships is now possible in all the shipyards of the empire." Celestial Vines Affinity: Elder Bark Armor (Defense Module) Protection * Health bonus 280 * Projectile defense 80 * HP restored per second 40 Special * Behemoth and Juggernaut only Module Cost: 44 Industry Continuum Sculptors Affinity: Quantum Shield (Defense Module) Protection * Health bonus 40 * Shield capacity 780 * Energy defense 280 * Chance for shield to destroy enemy projectile when hit 15% Special * Behemoth, Carrier and Juggernaut only Module Cost: 38 Industry Emperor's Will Affinity: Juggernaut Plating (Defense Module) Protection * Health bonus 2900 * Projectile defense 300 * Boarding Pod Manpower Damage -10% Special * Behemoth, Carrier, Juggernaut only Module Cost: 48 Industry Gene Hunters Affinity: Beautifier (Support Module) Protection * Boarding Pod Manpower Damage -20% Special Behemoth, Carrier, Juggernaut only Module * Weapons Cooldown -10% Cost: 80 Industry Honor Bound Affinity: Venerable Standard (Support Module) Damages * Energy damage 10% * Projectile damage 10% Special * Kei gains +100% * Carrier and Juggernaut only Module Cost: 120 Industry In The Shadows Affinity: Overcloaker (Support Module) Damages * Flotilla Energy Damage +25% * Flotilla Projectile Damage: +25% Special * Fleet Cloaking Level 3 * Carrier and Juggernaut only Module * Cloaked Flotillas will stay invisible and won't open fire until they reach their desired range (as desginated by the Battle Tactics card). Cost: 200 Industry Metafolding Affinity: Mobile Teleporter (Support Module) Special * Movement points -1 * Behemoth only Module * Allows the Ship to act as a portal. This will immobilize the Ship, and it loses current movement points if the action is cancelled. Cost: 200 Industry Omniscience Affinity: Quantic Flotilla Shield (Support Module) Protection * Flotilla Shield capacity 800 * Flotilla Energy defense 50 Special * Carrier and Juggernaut only Module Cost: 90 Industry Planet Brokers Affinity: Mobile Commercial Branch (Support Module) Special * Science per destroyed Command Point 20 * Dust per destroyed Command Point 50 * Star System Trade Value 50% * Behemoth only Module Cost: 60 Industry Ship Bound Affinity: Holy Vestment (Support Module) Special * Essence gained per opponent manpower destroyed 2 * Core Cracker Charge Time -1 cooldown * Behemoth, Carrier and Juggernaut only Module Cost: 80 Industry Slave Drivers Affinity: Hive Mind Extender (Support Module) Damages * Flotilla Energy Damage +5% * Flotilla Projectile Damage +5% * Flotilla Critical Hit Chance 5% Protection * Flotilla Shield capacity 5% Special * Movement points -3 * Morale Bonuses +5% * Carrier and Juggernaut only Module Cost: 200 Industry The Last Empire Affinity: Righteous Wrath Scope (Support Module) Damages * Flotilla Critical Hit Chance 15% Special * Morale Bonuses +15% * Carrier and Juggernaut only Module Cost: 200 Industry